


With me?

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: It was just like any other high school dance and Donghyuck was expecting to go alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Markhyuck so much. I swear if I could sit for months upon months on end just writing Markhyuck I seriously would. No lie I love them so much!

It was like any other high school dance. People paid for tickets and ruthlessly searched for dates so they wouldn’t be called the loser. Donghyuck always went alone. Every year since his freshman year and this is his last year of high school. Going to Homecoming alone was what he expected; it didn’t happen?

 

Donghyuck stood by his best friend Minhyung who rambled on and on.

 

“I gotta go Hyuckkie.”

“Mkay.”

 

Donghyuck made it to his first period class where his teacher gave him a knowing glance and informed him he had to leave. She handed him a letter.

 

**_There is something you should know,_ **

**_Hurry! The roses show you where to go._ **

 

When he looked down there was, sure enough, a path of roses that were as red as his burning cheeks. He followed the path all the way to the hallway that has two paths and a note dangling.

 

**_You’ve made it to the light!_ **

**_Turn right and follow the white._ **

 

He turned right and followed the new colored rose petals that lead to his current seat in his art class.

 

**_Remember when you fell out of this chair?_ **

**_I know bringing it up isn’t fair,_ **

**_But look to the left and you will see_ **

**_Your third note hanging from a tree._ **

 

Donghyuck grabbed the note hanging from said tree, quickly trying to hide the heat that rushed to his face from his other classmates.  _ Who would do this throughout the school? It’s embarrassing!  _ He thought to himself while reading the third note.

 

**_Hurry, before it gets dark._ **

**_Lastly, go to our favorite park._ **

 

_ Our? Minhyung? It’s Minhyung! _ He thought rushing to the park.

 

He made his way to the park and found a note that was stuck, quite terribly at that, to the nearest light pole. The note read:

 

**_Turn around and there I’ll be…_ **

 

_ It’s not finished? _

 

“Will you go to homecoming with me?”

 

Donghyuck turned around to find a very nervous looking Minhyung.

 

“Yes, of course I will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos much appreciated. Please don't hold back on your comments eiether, no matter how harsh you think they are. I need your honest feedback. Thank you again.   
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
